Kevin and Joe's Dilemmas
by Olivsissweet
Summary: JONAS Kevin is having problems telling Nick how he feels about him. He has to act soon or he may lose Nick. Kevick, Joick.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't stop watching Nick's sexy body heat up on the stage. We were singing "Time for Me to Fly" when I began to feel a bulge in my pants. I tried not to think of Nick as I strummed my guitar but it was so hard. Nick had just turned thirteen and man was he beautiful. I finally stopped the bulge from getting any bigger and continued playing my guitar. Nick, Joe, and I just started wearing skinny jeans. I think Nick looked perfect in them. They hugged his butt just right.

After the concert Nick gave me a high five.

"That was AWESOME!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah it was!" Joe said, giving Nick a high five. Then Joe pulled Nick into a hug and I felt jealousy rise in my throat.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Come here Kevin," Nick said.

I joined the group hug, being careful not to touch Nick in the spot that I desperately wanted to. We broke off the hug and I "accidentally" touched Nick's butt. Nick looked at me in shock but didn't say anything. We put our instruments away and went out to eat.

When we arrived at the restaurant I made sure I was sitting beside Nick. Joe looked at me funny but sat next to Mom. Joe and I both knew that Joe always sat next to Nick but I wanted to make things a little different tonight. I would "accidentally" brush my hand against Nick's a few times and pat his knee reassuringly. I think Joe could see right through me but he didn't say anything.

After dinner we went home. When we got home, Nick was fast asleep. I picked Nick up and carried him to his room. I set him down on his bed and took off his shoes. Just as I was about to unzip Nick's pants Joe comes in.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm getting him in his pajama bottoms," I said.

"What's wrong with him sleeping in his clothes?" Joe asked with his arms crossed.

"The skinny jeans are too tight for him to sleep in," I said.

"Fine, but I'm watching you," Joe said.

"Fine," I said.

I took off Nick's skinny jeans and put on his pajama bottoms. Then I slid him under the covers. Once I was done I looked at Joe who had an eye brow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw what you were doing at dinner tonight!" Joe said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I saw the way you looked at Nick tonight," Joe said. "I saw how you would accidentally touch his hand or pat his knee. It made him uncomfortable."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" I shouted.

"Mmmmh Kevin?" Nick mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Sorry buddy," I said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Nick said. "I had to go to the bathroom anyway."

Joe turned to me once Nick was in his bathroom.

"I know because I saw the look in his eyes!" Joe whisper/yelled. "If you weren't so in love with him you would notice too! If I find out that you hurt him in any way or rape him, you will regret it!"

And with that Joe stormed out of the room. Nick then exited his bathroom and crawled back in bed. I kissed Nick's forehead and said goodnight to him. He smiled sleepily and said goodnight back. I then went into Joe's room. I slammed Joe's door, causing him to jump.

"You love him too, don't you?" I said.

"Of course I do," Joe said. "He's my brother."

"No, I mean more than a brother!" I said.

"Psh, no," Joe said.

"YOU DO!" I shouted, horror struck.

"Shh!" Joe said. "You'll wake up Nick again."

"I DON'T CARE AT THE MOMENT!" I shouted. "ALL I CARE ABOUT IS THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY LOVER AWAY FROM ME!"

"I DON'T CARE IF I TAKE YOUR LOVER AWAY!" Joe shouted. "HE LOVES ME MORE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"AHHHHH!" I lunged at Joe and we fell to the floor.

We wrestled each other for a while until we heard the door open. Our Dad came in and pulled us apart.

"Stop fighting!" Dad shouted.

"If you guys are going to yell and fight about a girl, can you wait until morning?" Nick asked sleepily as he came in our room.

"Sorry, Nick," Joe and I said at the same time.

Nick smiled that beautiful smile of his and shook his head, making his curls bob from side to side. Joe and I got up and glared at each other. We were both determined to get Nick. I would get him no matter what because the oldest always wins!

I left Joe's room in a huff and got on my pajamas. Then I crawled into bed and thought about Nick. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and jacked off. Just thinking about Nick made me tight. I fixed my…problem…and got in bed. Pretty soon I was dreaming about Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joe's POV:**

When I woke up I was determined to make Nick mine. I didn't want to scare him though like Kevin had scared him last night. I would have to speed things up a little bit if I wanted Nick to myself. I loved Nick so much that it hurt when I was away from him.

I stretched and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and walked into Nick's room. Nick was sound asleep, still tired from the concert. He was curled up in a cute little ball and the covers were over his mouth and nose. His eyes were closed and he just looked so hot and peaceful. I walked over to his bed and kissed his forehead. Then I ran my fingers through his hair, careful not to wake him up. Then I got up and went downstairs.

I decided to make breakfast for Nick. I started scrambling eggs when Mom walked downstairs. She was surprised but didn't say anything. I finished making the eggs and poured some orange juice for Nick. I put everything on a tray and bounded upstairs. I knew Kevin would be in the shower by now so I had some time with Nick all to myself before he came out. I set the tray down and sat on the side of Nick's bed. I played with Nick's ringlets for a while then got down on my knees. I slowly moved the covers so that his lips were showing. Man, he had the most beautiful lips! They looked so soft and moist. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. I immediately felt electricity shoot through my lips. I wanted to kiss him more passionately but I didn't want to scare him. So I sat on the edge of his bed again and shook him until he woke up.

"Mwhat time is it?" Nick mumbled.

"10am," I said. "You're the last one up."

"Do I smell eggs?" Nick asked. I handed him the tray. "Thank you Joe, but it's not my birthday or anything."

"It doesn't have to be your birthday in order for you to get breakfast in bed," I said. "You deserve it after the awesome concert we had last night."

"Well, thank you Joe," Nick said.

"You're welcome," I said. "It's also kind of an apology for the way Kevin and I acted last night. We didn't mean to wake you up with our yelling."

"It's okay," Nick said.

"I'm also sorry for the way Kevin acted last night," Joe said.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Nick asked. "It was starting to creep me out. Please don't let Kevin sit next to me again!"

"I won't," I said. I leaned in a little farther and put my lips to Nick's ear. "I think Kevin loves you," I whispered.

"Of course he does," Nick said. "I'm his brother."

"No, I mean more than a brother," I whispered.

"What?" Nick said.

"I overheard him talking to himself," I said. "You know how he is."

"Yeah," Nick said.

"He told himself he had a crush on you," I said. "He argued with himself about if it was right or not. Then he finally decided it was."

"That would explain why he touched my butt after we group hugged after our concert," Nick said.

"He did WHAT?" I shouted.

"I know," Nick said. "I'm just as grossed out by it as you are."

"That bastard!" I yelled. "How dare he touch you there!"

"I know," Nick said.

"I'll get him for this," I said.

"You don't have to Joe," Nick said. "After all, it could've been an accident."

"Just like all the times he 'accidentally' brushed his hand against yours?" I asked.

Nick sighed. "You do have a point."

"Don't worry Nick," I said. "I'll make sure he doesn't touch you without your permission ever again!"

Nick smiled. "Thanks Joe," he said.

"You're welcome buddy," I said. "Now eat your eggs; I made them especially for you."

"Okay," Nick said.

I watched my little brother eat, taking in every feature of his beautiful body. I watched as the food entered his beautiful mouth and how his jaw chewed his food. He had the most beautiful body in the world! I had trouble refraining myself from attacking Nick and kissing him all over.

Soon Nick was done with his breakfast. I took the tray downstairs and was heading upstairs when I heard Nick scream. I ran upstairs and found Kevin pushing Nick against the wall. Kevin was kissing Nick ferociously and Nick was trying his hardest to get away. I ran to Kevin and pulled him off of Nick. Nick slid to the floor and curled up into a ball. I slapped Kevin and forced him to look at Nick.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID?" I shouted. "YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM!"

"Nick…I'm so sorry," Kevin said softly. "I don't know what came over me."

Nick was shaking and crying. He had his face buried on his knees and his arms were wrapped around his legs. Poor Nick! I can't believe Kevin did that to him. I pushed Kevin out of Nick's room and closed the door. Then I walked over to Nick and sat down with him. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and he laid his head on my shoulder. I let him cry for as long as he needed to. Once Nick stopped crying I helped him to his feet.

"I'm going to take a shower," Nick said.

"Okay," I said.

"Can…can you stay in here in case Kevin comes back?" Nick asked.

"Sure buddy," I said.

"Thanks," Nick said.

"You're welcome," I said.

As Nick took a shower I patted myself on the back. Nick was mine now! Soon Nick got out of the shower and we watched movies in his room until it was time for dinner. Dinner was very awkward. Kevin tried to sit next to Nick but I beat him to it. We all ate dinner silently and then Nick and I went up to his room again.

"Nick, you might want to close and lock your door tonight," I said. "Who knows what else Kevin would do to you while you sleep."

"Joe…can you sleep with me tonight?" Nick asked sheepishly "I'm kind of afraid to sleep on my own."

"Sure buddy," I said.

I got in my pajamas and crawled into bed with Nick. I smiled at Kevin as he passed and saw me in bed with Nick. Nick snuggled up next to me and fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around Nick and soon fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two years later…_

**Kevin's POV:**

"That concert was AWESOME!" Nick exclaimed as we got off the stage.

We were now famous. We had over 10,000 people showing up at our concerts now. I thank Nick's beautiful voice for our success. I still hate myself for attacking Nick two years ago. He still won't go near me. He will talk to me and stuff but he stays as far away as he can. I don't blame him though. I don't even know what came over me that day.

"Yeah it was!" Joe said while hugging Nick. "You are so awesome little bro!"

"Thanks," Nick said. "So are you."

"You're just saying that," Joe said.

"Yes, yes I am," Nick joked.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Joe said playfully.

He tackled Nick and they fell on the couch that was in our dressing room. Then Joe straddled Nick and began to tickle him. Nick shrieked and squirmed under Joe as Joe tickled him. I had to admit it was adorable when Nick was tickled.

"K…Kevin….H-HELP!" Nick begged between laughter.

"Hmm," I said. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

"P…PLEASE!" Nick begged. "AHHHH!"

Nick shrieked again as Joe tickled him harder. There were tears in Nick's eyes he was laughing so hard. His laugh was contagious and before I knew it I was laughing too. I came over to Nick and began to tickle him too. Nick's shrieks got louder and more frequent as I helped Joe tickle him. Finally all Nick did was scream. Big Rob heard the screams and ran into the room. He smiled when he saw us tickling Nick.

"B-Big…Rob…H-HELP M-ME!" Nick begged. He started coughing from all the screaming and laughing.

"Okay guys," Big Rob said. "That's enough."

"But Big Rob," Joe whined.

"Do you want me to tickle you?" Big Rob asked.

Joe immediately stopped tickling Nick. I stopped too and smiled at my little brother. Nick was taking very deep breaths and was wiping the tears from his eyes. Joe got off of Nick and Nick just laid on the couch, trying to catch his breath. Joe and I fist bumped as we watch Nick. After five minutes passed Nick managed to sit up. He was exhausted from the concert and from us tickling him.

"I…hate…you…guys," Nick managed to say. He was still catching his breath.

"No you don't," Joe said. "You love us. You just hate that we tickled you."

Nick glared at Joe and Joe backed away. We gathered Nick's stuff for him. Joe carried Nick's guitar and I carried mine. Nick got up and leaned on Joe. Joe wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulder and led him to the tour bus. I was extremely jealous. I will get Joe but not today.

We got in the tour bus and Nick changed out of his sweaty clothes. Once he changed, Nick went in his bunk and closed the curtains. When I went to check on him, he was sound asleep. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. He was so adorable when he slept.

Since we did our show in New Jersey we were able to drive home. We haven't been home in three weeks. Joe carried Nick inside and put him in his bed. I got in my pajamas and waited for everyone else to fall asleep. Once I was sure everyone was asleep I put dark clothes over my pajamas and put a ski mask on my face. Then I crept into Nick's room and closed and locked his door. His sound machine was on so I turned it up a little higher. Then I pulled out the duct tape and duct taped Nick's mouth. Once Nick's mouth was duct taped I tied Nick's wrists behind his back. By the time I finished Nick was awake. He screamed at the top of his lungs but no one could hear him. I tied Nick's legs together and looked into his beautiful eyes.

I hated doing this to Nick; he seemed very scared. But I knew this was the only way I could get what I wanted. His eyes were wide with fear and there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He gave up on screaming and fighting. But once I started pulling down Nick's pants Nick began to scream and fight me again. I was too strong though. I pulled Nick's pants and briefs off and stared at his beautiful groin. Nick began to shake as I touched and caressed his groin. It was so smooth and just gorgeous. Nick began to cry as I touched him. I then turned him onto his stomach so fast that he didn't even struggle.

I sucked on the latex glove that was on my right hand and stuck a finger in Nick's butt. Nick screeched and tried to get away but I straddled him so that he couldn't move. Then I stuck another finger in and scissored my brother. Once I thought Nick's butt was stretched enough I spit on my groin and entered Nick. Nick shook and screamed bloody murder but I stayed in him. Soon he stopped screaming and gave up. I pulled out and slammed my body into Nick. Nick didn't like it at all. He squirmed and tried to hit me but it was no use. Soon he gave up again and I pulled in and out of him a few times. A few seconds later I think I hit Nick's prostate because he let out a moan and shuddered. I continued to hit Nick in that same spot. I soon felt his muscles tighten and saw his semen spill on his bed. I continued to pump until I spilled inside of Nick. I pulled out of Nick and pulled up my pants. Then I got out a sucker and sucked my semen out of Nick. Nick screamed when I did this. I felt bad for doing it but I didn't want to get caught.

Once I was sure I got all of my semen out of my brother I put my things away and pulled up Nick's pants. Then I climbed out of the window and walked on our roof until I reached my room. I left my window unlocked so that I could get in my room. I got in my room and took off the ski mask and dark clothes. I walked out of my room and put the ski mask in the closet. Then I took off the latex gloves and threw them away in our big trashcan that was outside. Trash day was tomorrow so the trash guys would be picking up our trash tomorrow. Once I had gotten rid of any evidence I walked into Nick's room and pretended to act surprised. I ran to Nick and pulled off the duct tape.

"Nick, what happened?" I asked frantically.

"A g-guy c-came in and t-tied me up," Nick said through tears. "H-he then p-pulled off m-my p-pants and r-r-raped me."

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I said.

I ran into my parents' room and shook my dad until he was awake. Then I told Dad what Nick told me and Dad ran into Nick's room. I ran downstairs and got some scissors. I ran back upstairs and started cutting Nick loose. Joe was now in the room comforting Nick while Dad was on the phone with the police. I finally got Nick free and hugged him. He hugged me back and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Shh," I said soothingly. "It's okay Nick. I'm here. No one can hurt you now."

Joe rubbed Nick's back while I hugged Nick. Soon Dad got off the phone and said the police would come over in the morning since the guys obviously got away. Joe and I slept with Nick for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Joe's POV:**

The next day the police came in. They interviewed Kevin and asked him what he saw when he first came in the room and stuff like that. Then they turned to Nick and asked him what happened. Nick asked us all to leave so that he could have some privacy. He didn't say we couldn't listen through the door. So Kevin and I put our ears to the door and listened to Nick's story. Once Nick was done Kevin and I moved away from the door and acted like we were casually waiting outside Nick's door.

The police checked for fingerprints all over Nick's room but found none. They also gave Nick a rape test but didn't find anything either. They said they would look into it but it was unlikely they would find anything. They said this person was a professional. Once the police left Kevin and I stayed with Nick and tried to comfort him. Nick seemed to have completely forgiven Kevin for he was crying in Kevin's arms.

"I'm g-going t-to t-take a sh-shower," Nick whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back.

I kissed his forehead and Kevin let him go. Nick grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. Kevin and I were silent for a few minutes then Kevin turned to me. He had tears in his eyes.

"I c-can't believe someone would do that to our little brother!" he said through his tears.

"Yeah…me neither," I said.

Kevin put his head in his hands and I rubbed his back.

"I'm the oldest!" Kevin started. "I'm supposed to protect you guys from stuff like that. I'm…I'm a failure!"

Kevin began to sob. "Kevin, you're not a failure!" I said. "What could you have done? How could you have known that was happening?"

"I could've gone to the bathroom sooner!" Kevin said. "But I was too tired and didn't want to get up. If I had gone to the bathroom sooner then I would've been able to help him! I could've stopped that man from hurting our little brother but I was selfish and waited to use the bathroom until later! It's all my fault!"

""Kevin, it's not your fault," I said. "There's no way you could've known. It's not your fault!"

Kevin eventually stopped crying and wiped his tears away. Then Kevin stood up and left the room without another word. Pretty soon Nick came back into his room and started crying again. I held him in my arms and rocked him back and forth gently. Eventually Nick stopped crying and began to sniffle. He rested his head on my shoulder as I held him in my lap.

For the rest of the day Kevin, Nick, and I watched movies. Kevin and I put Nick in between us so that he would feel comforted and safe. Soon it was time for dinner. As usual I sat beside Nick and Kevin sat across form Nick. The three of us had decided to have a sleep over in Kevin's room.

Once dinner was over we pulled out our sleeping bags and put them in Kevin's room. Then we crawled into them and talked and laughed just like the good old days. Soon, Nick got tired and we all fell silent. Kevin turned off the light and made sure his windows were locked. Then he crawled into his sleeping bag and wrapped his arm around Nick. Nick's sleeping bag was in the middle so I wrapped my arm around Nick too. Soon, we were all sound asleep.

One week later we were at a concert. Nick wasn't as energetic as he normally was. Kevin and I knew it was because he lost his virginity. After the concert was over Nick told everyone they did a good job and went to our dressing room. Usually Nick would give everyone high fives and would be jumping up and down, still hyper from the concert. But tonight he just went to the dressing room and changed into some clean clothes.

"Hey Nick," I said as I came into the room.

"Hey," Nick said softly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Just thinking."

"About last week?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nick said.

I sat down next to him. "I know the police haven't caught the guy," I said. "But I doubt that guy will come after you again."

"You're right," Nick said. "Let's go to the hotel."

"Okay," I said.

First Kevin and I changed then we went to the hotel in the tour bus. When we got to the hotel Nick said he was going to take a bath for his sore muscles. We went to the hotel room that Nick and I were sharing and Nick walked into the bathroom to take his bath. While he was in there I heard the jets from the bathtub turn on. I quietly went to the door and turned the doorknob. The door was surprisingly unlocked and I crept in. Nick's eyes were closed when I walked in. I rubbed massaging oil on my hands and began to massage Nick's shoulders. Nick didn't even acknowledge me. Suddenly Nick opened his eyes and screamed. I clapped my hand over Nick's mouth until he calmed down.

"Joe! What the heck are you doing?" Nick asked in alarm as he grabbed a wash cloth that he used to cover his groin.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked. "I'm massaging your shoulders. You're very tense by the way."

"But Joe, I'm naked!" Nick exclaimed.

"So, I've seen you naked before," I said.

"Yeah, but I was little then," Nick said. "What I'm trying to say is that I like my privacy."

"Let me cut to the chase," I said. "I've seen the way you look at me when we're on stage. I've seen the way you look at me when we're off stage."

"Y-you've noticed that?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yes," I said. "And I want you to know that I love you…more than a brother should."

I leaned over the bathtub and kissed Nick on the lips. Just like the first time I kissed him, I felt electricity rush through my lips. Nick at first didn't do anything. Then he started kissing me back. I began to run my tongue across Nick's lips, begging for entrance. Nick finally obliged and our tongues began to fight for dominance.

When we finally stopped kissing we both said, "Wow!"

I ran my fingers through Nick's hair and got up. Then I locked the bathroom door and took off my clothes. I climbed in the bathtub with Nick and made him turn around. Nick did and I began to massage his shoulders again.

"Joe…this isn't right," Nick said. "We shouldn't have feelings for each other like this."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's illegal for one thing," Nick said. "And I don't want you to go to jail. Also, it's wrong."

"Shh," I said soothingly. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're in love."

It was silent as I continued to massage Nick's shoulders. When I felt the boy begin to relax in my arms I stopped. Nick looked back at me in confusion but I just kissed him. We kissed for a long time. Then I turned Nick around and had Nick sit in my lap. Nick wrapped his legs around my waist as we kissed. Then I started grinding my lower body into Nick's body, earning a moan from my little brother. I smiled as I continued to grind. Then I touched Nick's groin and Nick jumped. Nick let go of me and got out of the bathtub.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

I could hear Nick sniffling as he grabbed a towel.

"Y-you touched me," Nick said.

"That's what couples are supposed to do," I said.

"No, I mean it reminded me of when I was raped," Nick said. "The man touched me too."

"Oh Nick!" I said. I got out of the bathtub and gave Nick a hug. "I had no idea. From now on I will ask for your permission before I do something like that, okay?" Nick nodded. "Do you want to finish your bath?" Nick shook his head. I wiped a tear that trickled down his cheek. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"No, it's okay," Nick said. "I was done anyway. Joe, we can't be together."

"Why not?" I asked. "And don't say it's because you don't love me because I know you do."

"I'm just not ready," Nick said.

I sighed. "Well, if you're not ready, then I'll wait for you."

"You would?" Nick asked tearfully. I wiped another tear away.

"I would," I whispered.

"Oh Joe!" Nick said.

He dropped the towel that was around his waist and started kissing me passionately. We bumped into the wall, Nick's back against it. Nick jumped onto me and wrapped his legs around my waist again. I gently rubbed my body up and down, earning a moan from Nick. I then pressed our erections against each other and Nick threw his head back. I smirked at his pleasure and continued to kiss him, keeping our erections together. Soon, we stopped kissing because we heard someone knock on our door. Nick got off of me and I got dressed quickly. Nick got dressed slower than I did as I went to the door. When I opened the door Kevin was there.

"Is Nick out of the bathtub yet?" Kevin asked. "I need to ask him something."

"I think he's getting dressed right now," I said. "I heard shuffling in the bathroom. What is this about?"

"I'm…I just want to talk to him okay?" Kevin said.

"It's about the fact that you love him, isn't it?" I smirked.

"N-no," Kevin said.

"I hate to break it to you but I beat you to the punch," I said.

"W-What?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yep," I said proudly. "And he said he felt the same way. We just made out in the bathroom."

"NO!" Kevin shouted.

"YES!" I shouted back, smirking the whole time.

"You knew I had feelings for him too!" Kevin said with tears in his eyes. "Why would you do that when you know that I love him too?"

"Because I want him," I said. "I will take better care of him than you ever will."

"That's not true!" Kevin said.

"Yes it is and you know it!" I said. "You take things way too fast whereas I take things slow. We need to take things slow with Nick. Nick is out _little_ brother which is why we shouldn't rush with him. I will treat him with love and kindness and will take it very slow with him. You, on the other hand, would take things way too fast."

"No I wouldn't!" Kevin said.

"Yes you would!" I said. "So just get over it!"

I slammed the door in Kevin's face and couldn't stop smiling. I beat Kevin! Nick came out of the bathroom, drying his hair.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"Just Kevin," I said.

"What did he want?" Nick asked.

"He just wanted to see if you were okay," I said. "I told him you were."

"Oh, okay," Nick said. "Hey Joe."

"Yeah," I asked.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Nick asked.

I smiled. "Sure buddy!" I said. "Anything for my love!"

Nick smiled and got in his bed. I got in bed with him and spooned him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and sighed. Nick scooted closer to me and sighed too. We both soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kevin's POV:**

I couldn't believe Joe did that to me. He _knew_ I loved Nick the same way he love Nick but he still went for Nick anyway. I will get Joe for this…this I swear! Joe will wish he never beat me by the time I'm done with him.

I got dressed and packed my things. Then I put my suitcase in the tour bus. Mom and Dad were still in the hotel packing. Soon Nick and Joe came to the tour bus, hand in hand. Oh! How I envy Joe right now! Joe smirked at me as he and Nick passed me. Then Joe pushed Nick on the couch and started making out with Nick.

"Mmm Joe!" Nick said. "What about Kevin?"

"He already knows," Joe said. "I told him my true feelings for you last night."

"Oh," Nick said.

Before Nick could say anything else Joe started kissing him again. I heard a moan escape Nick's lips as they started French kissing. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I threw Joe against the wall and began to punch him. Nick tried to get me off of Joe but I just pushed Nick onto the couch. Suddenly two pairs of rough hands pulled me off of Joe. It was Dad and Big Rob.

"PAUL KEVIN JONAS!" Dad screamed at me. "HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR BROTHER! GO TO YOUR BUNK!"

Joe had his hand over his left eye which was beginning to swell. Joe's bottom lip was bleeding. Sadly I didn't get a chance to punch him in the nose. Nick looked at me with anger in his eyes. He got an icepack out of the freezer and put it on Joe's left eye. Joe thanked him as Nick helped Joe to the couch. I got in my bunk and closed the curtains. I could hear Nick and Joe talking to each other. I was so jealous at the moment that I didn't care that I hit Joe. He deserved it for rubbing his relationship in my face.

I felt the bus move and we began to make our way to Pennsylvania. When we stopped for lunch Joe sat in between Nick and me in a booth. Mom and Dad sat on the other booth across from us. I watched as Joe and Nick held hands under the table and Joe whispered into Nick's ear. A few times Nick would blush. A few other times Nick would laugh. I got so angry that I kicked Joe in the shin. Joe yelped and Nick glared at me. Dad grounded me for an extra week when he found out what happened.

After lunch we got back on the tour bus and continued on our way. When we stopped for dinner Dad made Nick sit between Joe and me. Joe still made Nick blush and laugh by whispering into his ear. I couldn't stop staring at Nick's pants. He was so sexy in those dark blue skinny jeans. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and went to the bathroom. By the time I got back our dinner was on our table. After we ate we all talked about the tour for a while. Before we got up to leave I touched Nick. Nick yelped and jumped into Joe's arms.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"K-Kevin touched m-me," Nick said as he began to shake.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"I saw what happened!" Joe said. _Please don't do this to me Joe! I'm already in enough trouble as it is!_ "Kevin touched Nick in a place he shouldn't be touched!"

"Is this true Kevin?" Dad asked.

"It was an accident," I said. "You know I would never do that on purpose."

"That's true," Dad said. "Just apologize to Nick anyway."

"Okay," I said. I turned to Nick who was shaking in Joe's grasp. "Nick, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to touch you there. I'm sorry."

Nick nodded, letting me know he understood.

"Okay, let's go," Dad said.

"DAD!" Joe said. "I saw what happened. It was NOT an accident!"

"We'll talk about this on the bus!" Dad hissed.

I gulped as we headed to the bus. When we got inside the bus Dad had us sit on the couch. Joe sat in between Nick and me. Nick was still shaking and had a scared look on his face. Joe was comforting Nick by wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back. Dad sat down next to me and looked me right in the eyes.

"Joe, tell me what you saw," Dad said.

"Well," Joe said. "I was grabbing my coat when I saw Kevin's hand touch Nick in between his legs. When I looked up at Kevin's face, Kevin was looking right at the place he touched Nick."

"Kevin, is that true?" Dad asked.

"Of course it's not true!" I said. "Why would I do that to my own brother?"

"Because you told me you had a crush on him ever since he was thirteen!" Joe said.

"You did too!" I shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Dad shouted. "I'm tired of all the lies. Nick, tell me what you saw."

I looked over at Nick. He had his head buried in Joe's chest and was shaking. I immediately felt bad for him.

"I-I d-didn't see anything," Nick said. "I just felt it."

"Did he squeeze you or just brush up against you?" Dad asked.

"He didn't squeeze me," Nick said. "He just touched me."

"Then it must've been an accident," Dad said. "You know Kevin would never do anything like that on purpose. As for your lying Joe, you won't get to play the Xbox for a week."

"But Da –"

"No buts!" Dad said. "Now, we will act like a family again, got it?"

"Yes sir," Joe and I said.

Dad got up and left the room. Joe continued to comfort Nick while Nick started crying.

"Nick…I'm sorry," I said. "It really was an accident."

Nick didn't do or say anything. Joe had to get up and use the bathroom. While he was gone I turned to Nick.

"Nick can I try something?" I asked.

"Wh-what do you w-want to try?" Nick asked.

I leaned in and kissed Nick. I immediately felt sparks. Nick tried to pull away but I grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face toward mine again. I continued to kiss him until I heard Nick try to say something. The next thing I knew Joe was pulling me off of Nick and was slapping me.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS NICK!" he shouted.

Dad came running in and saw Nick crying. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I saw Kevin kissing Nick!" Joe said.

"Stop lying!" I said.

"I have the picture to prove it!" Joe said.

I gulped as Joe showed his phone to Dad. Once Dad saw the picture he looked at me in disgust.

"Paul Kevin Jonas!" Dad exclaimed. "I can't believe you would kiss your own brother like that."

"I was practicing for a girl," I said.

"I don't believe you!" Dad said. "You will stay away from Nick for the rest of the tour! Don't even be in the same room with him except for meals and the concerts, got it?"

"But Dad –"

"No buts!" Dad said. "You really did touch him on purpose, didn't you?" I remained silent. "Kevin! You are in so much trouble. When we get home from the tour, you're going to a psychologist."

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care what you have to say!" Dad said. "You are not weaseling your way out of this! Now, go to your bunk!"

I got up and went to my bunk. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Joe's POV:**

I was so happy. Kevin had to stay away from Nick for the rest of the tour! That meant I could have more time with Nick. Nick and I grew closer and closer during the tour. It got to the point where we both slept without shirts on. We enjoyed feeling our bare chests touch each other.

Kevin was so jealous and I loved it. I still couldn't believe Kevin had touched and kissed Nick. Poor Nick was scared of anyone touching him for a whole week. It finally got to the point where he trusted me again but the poor child was so scared of being hurt or raped again. I didn't blame him though. It must've been scary having a masked figure raping you.

I was true to my word. I didn't touch Nick unless he said I could. I wanted him to trust me completely but I knew it would take a while for that to happen. He was still scarred from being raped and from Kevin doing those things to him. Kevin was in the dog house though. Dad would keep a close eye on him all the time. Even on stage Kevin had to be careful where he walked.

We were at sound check when Kevin approached Nick. Nick didn't notice at first because he was concentrating so hard on the song he was playing on his guitar. I was in the seats that were facing the stage. I saw Kevin walk up to Nick and ran to the stage. Kevin tapped Nick's shoulder and Nick jumped. Nick held his guitar out in front of him like a weapon and was walking backwards. Nick was shaking from head to toe when I approached. I pushed Kevin away from Nick.

"Can't you see that you're scaring him?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize," Kevin said.

"Apology not accepted…at least not yet," Nick said softly.

"But Ni –"

"You know I love Joe," Nick said. "But you did that to me anyway! That's unforgivable! I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to forgive you just yet."

"Fine!" Kevin said.

Kevin stormed off much to Nick's relief.

"Why don't we take a break and go in our dressing room and get a snack?" I said.

"Okay," Nick said.

We went into our dressing room and closed and locked the door. I pushed Nick up against the wall and kissed him. Then I licked Nick's lips, begging for entry. Nick opened his mouth and I stuck my tongue in it. Nick began to breathe heavily through his nose as we made out. He moaned when I stuck my tongue down his throat. I moved my hands under his shirt and rubbed his hard rock abs. Nick moaned again and rubbed my sides. I could still feel Nick's ribs and was worried about him but I didn't stop the kiss. Soon, Nick got tired so we stopped the kiss. He looked at me and smiled.

"I give you permission to touch me," Nick said. My heart soared.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Nick said. "I trust you; I know you would never hurt me."

"I love you!" I said as I pulled him into another passionate kiss.

"Mmm!" was Nick's reply.

I soon moved my hands from Nick's stomach to Nick's pants. I rubbed the inside of Nick's thighs and slowly moved upward. I smirked when I saw how hard Nick was. We still had an hour before our concert so Nick would be able to take care of it before the show. I soon touched him lightly. Nick tensed at first but I kept my hand on him. Soon he relaxed and I was able to rub that area. Nick moaned when I put my hand down his pants. He still tensed up when he felt my fingers around him but relaxed since I kept my hand still. I promised Nick that I would take it slow with him and so far I have kept that promise. Nick moaned a little louder when I began to massage him. I was determined to get rid of that boner for him.

Soon I was unbuckling Nick's belt. Nick put his hands on my wrists.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"I'm not ready for that yet," Nick said.

"Can I still touch you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Well, I have to at least unbuckle your belt so I can stick my hand down further," I said.

Nick unbuckled his belt for me and I stuck my hands down his pants again. I moved my hand around in his pants and Nick moaned. I smirked as Nick began to slide down the wall and sit on the floor. He was obviously close to orgasming. So I stopped and went to get a trashcan, Nick whined when I stopped and I smirked. I was so glad he wanted me. I came back with the trashcan and started milking him. Nick moaned so loudly that I had to cover his mouth. But I loved that he was enjoying this. Nick's breathing became faster as he tried to hold on as long as he could. Finally he couldn't hold it off any longer and his semen spilled into the trashcan. I milked him until there was no more semen left. By the time I was done Nick was exhausted. I smiled at him when I saw how tired he was from his first orgasm. I put the trashcan up and zipped up Nick's pants.

"Thanks," Nick said.

"You're welcome," I said. "I remember my first orgasm."

"You've orgasmed before?" Nick asked.

"Only by masturbation," I said.

"Oh," Nick said.

"Every time I masturbated I thought about you," I confessed.

"That's so hot," Nick said.

I smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Thank you for letting me touch you."

"Thank you for touching me," Nick said. "That was amazing."

"Thank you," I said. "I've had practice on myself."

Someone knocked on the door and I helped Nick to his feet. I led Nick to the couch and had him sit down. Then I went to the door and opened it. It was Kevin.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if Nick was okay," Kevin said.

"He's fine!" I snapped.

"Well, I need to change," Kevin said. "We have to be ready in five minutes."

"Okay," I said.

I let Kevin in and walked over to Nick. Kevin closed and locked the door. I sat down on the couch with Nick and started kissing him. Nick's kisses were a little sloppy but I wasn't surprised. He was exhausted from orgasming. I think Kevin caught on to Nick's behavior but he didn't say anything. I let Nick rest his head on my chest as we waited for Kevin to leave the room so we could get dressed. Once Kevin was gone Nick and I got dressed. Then it was time for the concert.

After the concert we got on the tour bus and drove to the hotel. When we got to the hotel Nick and I said goodnight to our parents and went to our room. I watched Nick get undressed and get in his pajamas. He had the most slender body I have ever seen. His body was perfect. His body was all mine! Soon Nick and I got in bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kevin's POV:**

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed Nick just as much as I needed air to breathe. I picked up my phone and dialed a number. As I waited for him to pick up I wondered if this was the right thing to do. I decided I was so blinded by love that I didn't care if it was right or not. It felt so good to be in Nick that I wanted more.

"Hello?" my friend said.

"Hey Steve," I said. "Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Steve asked.

"I was wondering if you could…"

Thirty minutes later Steve was in my hotel room.

"Which hotel room is theirs?" Steve asked.

"Room 458," I said.

"Okay," Steve said. "Let's do this. Here's is the pill that changes your voice. It takes about thirty minutes to take effect and about an hour to wear off. Here are the contacts that change your eye color. And here are the gloves that remove your fingerprints. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" I said.

I took the pill and put the contacts in. My usual green eyes were turned to brown. I put on the gloves and took them off. The gloves would hold onto my fingerprints until I put them back on again. So I could touch him without leaving fingerprints on his body. Thirty minutes later my voice deepened.

"Let's do this!" I said.

My voice sounded menacing since it was so deep. Steve and I went to room 458 and I opened the door. Nick and Joe were asleep in the same bed. They were back to back. I motioned to Steve to get Joe first. Steve tied Joe's wrists and ankles up. Then Steve picked Joe up and put him on the other bed. Joe woke up and saw me towering over Nick. Joe was about to scream when Steve put his hand over Joe's mouth.

"Scream and my friend will stab your little brother!" Steve said.

Joe nodded his head and I removed the knife from Nick's throat. Then I tied Nick's wrists and ankles together and tied a rag around Nick's mouth. Nick woke up as I was tying the rag on his mouth and he tried to scream. Luckily I had managed to tie the rag on before Nick screamed.

"If you don't do what I say then my friend will kill your brother!" I snarled.

Nick nodded, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry about me Nick!" Joe said. "Save yourself!"

Steve hit Joe on the side of his head. "Shut up!" Steve said.

Nick started sobbing. I grabbed a fistful of Nick's hair and yanked his head so that he was looking at me.

"Stop crying you wimp!" I said.

I then flipped my little brother around so that he was on his stomach. I pulled down his pants and entered him without prepping him. I couldn't help it. I only had an hour with him. Nick screamed in pain as I entered him. I felt bad for hurting him but I wanted to be inside of him so badly.

"Please, stop!" Joe begged through tears. "Rape me instead! Please don't rape him! He's only fifteen!"

"SHUT UP!" Steve yelled as he smacked Joe again.

Nick screamed as I continued to rape him. It felt so good to be inside of him again. When I felt like I was about to come I got out of Nick and flipped him back around. I teased his groin for a little bit, pulling back his foreskin and stroking the head. Nick squirmed under me but I didn't care. I knew that pulling back the foreskin and touching the head was uncomfortable but I kind of wanted Nick to suffer for choosing Joe instead of me. I continued to flick the head as Nick squirmed and cried underneath me. Joe started struggling under Steve but Steve was a big guy so it was impossible for Joe to get free. Then I milked Nick until he came. He moaned but cried when he came.

Then I ungagged Nick.

"Suck my dick!" I demanded. Nick looked at me like I was insane. "You heard me! Do it or else my friend will hurt your brother!"

"Nick, don't do it!" Joe begged. "Don't worry about me; call for help!"

"I will let my friend kill your brother if you call for help!" I snarled.

Nick's hot tears fell on my cock as he kneeled in front of me on the bed. He hesitantly opened his mouth and I grabbed a fistful of hair again. I yanked Nick's head toward my cock so that my cock was in his mouth. I moved Nick's head forward and backward and leaned my head back. It felt so good!

"Move your tongue around!" I commanded.

Nick sobbed but he did what he was told. I then made him deep throat me and he gagged. When he gagged I nearly came. I made him gag again and came inside Nick's mouth. Nick tried to spit my semen out but I held my cock in his mouth so that he couldn't.

"Swallow it!" I commanded. Nick didn't do anything so I put my cock further down his throat so that he couldn't breathe. "Swallow it and I will let you breathe!" I felt Nick's throat move as he swallowed my semen. "Good boy," I said. I pulled my cock out of Nick's mouth and Nick coughed and gasped for air. "Now kiss me!"

"P-please!" Nick begged.

I smacked him. "SHUT UP! KISS ME NOW!"

Nick puckered his trembling lips and I kissed him. I immediately felt sparks just like the last time I kissed him. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and crushed his tongue against his teeth. Then I bit his bottom lip and sucked on it a little. Finally I was done tormenting my little brother. I pulled my pants up and touched Nick's groin again. Nick let out a whimper when I gave his balls a little tap. I played with his balls for a few minutes then pulled up Nick's pants. I pushed him on the bed so that he was on his side, facing Joe. Then I gave Nick one final kiss and Steve and I left. We decided to keep them tied up or else they could've overpowered us.

By the time we got back to my hotel room the pill had worn off. I took out the contacts and put the gloves back on. When I took the gloves off, my fingerprints were on my fingers again.

"That was so hot!" Steve said. "We should do this more often."

"Thanks for helping me Steve," I said. "And like I promised, you can rape Joe whenever you want to."

"Thanks man," Steve said.

"I'll see you around," I said.

"Yeah, see ya man," Steve said.

Steve left and I got in the shower. Once I got out of the shower I got dressed and got in bed. I was still satisfied from orgasming. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Joe's POV:**

I couldn't believe what just happened. Nick was raped right in front of me. He was also forced to suck on that guy's cock. If the police ever find that guy I will kick his butt personally! Nick was on his bed crying softly. I struggled to get free but it was no use. The rope was too tight.

"Nick," I said gently. "Everything's going to be okay."

"No it's not!" Nick wailed. "I had to swallow that guy's semen. The police will never get his DNA!"

"The guy didn't have gloves on," I said. "His fingerprints are probably all over you." Nick continued to cry. "Oh Nick! I'm so sorry! I wish I could've stopped those bastards from doing that."

"It's not your fault," Nick said. "No one is to blame except those two men."

"Was it the same guy who raped you a few months ago?" I asked.

"No," Nick said. "That guy had green eyes and gloves on. This guy had brown eyes."

"Oh," I said. "Wait a minute! Did you just say the last guy had green eyes?"

"Yes," Nick said. "He was also gentler that this guy was."

"And you said Kevin was the one who found you?" I asked.

"Yes," Nick said. "I don't see what he has to do with…wait a minute! You don't think?"

"Yes, I do," I said. "I think Kevin was the first one who raped you."

"But Kevin would never –"

"It makes sense Nick," I said. "Earlier Kevin was kissing you, then he goes and rapes you. He's in love with you Nick. Since you wouldn't take him, he must've taken matters into his own hands."

"It does make sense!" Nick said. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe my own brother raped me."

"Me neither!" I said. I heard Nick sniffle. "Are you okay?"

"N-no," Nick admitted.

"Don't worry Nick," I said. "I'll get us out of this mess…HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I banged my feet on the wall. "HELP!"

"HELP!" Nick started screaming too. "HELP US!"

After about an hour of screaming Nick's voice got hoarse so we both stopped. Nick started crying again so I managed to get off of the bed and hop over to Nick. Nick scooted back so that I could get on the bed. I sat down then laid on my right side so that I was facing Nick. Nick was sobbing. I scooted closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Nick was sobbing too hard to kiss back. So I scooted up so that Nick's head was under my chin. I kissed the top of his head and he buried his face in my neck. I let him cry for as long as he needed to.

Soon the poor kid cried himself to sleep. I stayed up a little longer, keeping an eye out to see if the two guys would come back. But they never did and I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to Nick screaming. I opened my eyes and heard someone knock on the door. That must've been what scared Nick.

"HELP!" I yelled.

"Joe?" Mom said.

"MOM HELP! WE'RE TIED UP AND CAN'T GET TO THE DOOR!" I shouted.

"Hang on Honey!" Mom said. "I'll get the manager to unlock the door!"

We heard Mom walk down the hall and disappear. I looked over at Nick. Nick was sobbing again. I nestled my face in Nick's hair and tried to calm him down. Soon I heard Mom's voice on the other side of the door and the door opened. Mom screamed when she saw us tied up and bruised. Dad ran in and cut us free with a knife. The first thing I did was hug Nick. I held Nick in my arms as he cried. As I was hugging and comforting Nick Mom was running her fingers through Nick's curls and Dad was on the phone with the police.

About twenty minutes later the police arrived. As the police questioned my parents and moved around the room Nick clung to me as if I was his lifeline. The poor kid was scared to death. I whispered love into his ear and tried to calm him down. When a policeman touched Nick's shoulder Nick squeaked and buried his face deeper in my chest.

"Son, we're gonna have to look over you for DNA," the police officer said.

"P-please," Nick begged. "I-I've already b-been touched enough."

"You want this guy caught don't you?" I asked him.

"Y-yes," Nick said.

"Then you're gonna have to let the police search you for DNA or fingerprints, okay?" I said gently as I kissed the top of his head.

"W-will you stay with me?" Nick asked.

"They'll be asking you to take off all of your clothes so they can test them," I said.

"You've seen me naked when we were little," Nick said. He squeezed me tighter. "I trust you."

"Okay," I said.

"I'm gonna have to ask everyone to leave the room so this kid can have some privacy!" the policeman announced.

All the policeman and our parents left the room. Then forensic specialists entered the room. Nick gripped my hand as they came in and asked Nick to take off his clothes so they could do a rape kit test on him. Nick began to shake as he took off his pants and underwear. Then I had to help him take off his shirt because he was shaking so hard. Then one of the forensic specialists got out a cotton swab and moved it around Nick's groin. Nick drew in a sharp breath and began to shake even harder as the specialist did this.

"Shh," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him. "They're not hurting you. It's okay."

Nick relaxed a little bit at my words. Then the forensic specialist asked Nick to turn around so he could swab Nick's anus. Nick didn't like that at all. Just as before, he drew in a sharp breath and shook even harder. He closed his eyes and began to whimper. I held his hand as the forensic specialist swabbed Nick's butt. Nick squeezed my hand so tight that I couldn't feel my fingers.

As the forensic specialist was doing this to Nick, the others were dusting for fingerprints around the room. The forensic specialist then had to pull out one of Nick's pubic hairs to test. Nick cried out when the forensic specialist pulled it out. Then the forensic specialist took a sample of the hair on Nick's head. Once he did that the forensic specialist swabbed around Nick's lips in case the rapist left saliva on Nick's mouth. The forensic specialist let Nick get dressed and swabbed the inside of Nick's mouth. Then he drew some of Nick's blood just in case.

Finally the forensic specialist was done with Nick. As soon as the forensic specialists left Nick collapsed on the ground and sobbed. I ran to him and engulfed him into a hug. He sobbed on my shoulder as I rubbed his back.

"That was awful!" Nick wailed. "I never want to go through that again!"

"I hope you never have to," I said. Nick was still shaking violently and crying. "You know what will make you feel better?" Nick shook his head. "A nice warm shower. Why don't you take a shower and I'll lock the door to our hotel room so that no one can get in. How does that sound?"

Nick sniffled. "Okay," he said.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for him. Then I led him into the bathroom and left him alone. I began to pack as I waited for Nick to get out of the shower. Suddenly I heard frantic knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Kevin," Kevin said. "Are you guys okay?" Mom told me what happened."

"Nick's scarred for life and we both have a few bruises but we're fine other than that," I said.

"Can I come in?" Kevin asked.

"No," I said. "I promised Nick I wouldn't let anyone in. You're gonna have to wait until we get on the tour bus."

"Fine," Kevin said.

I heard Kevin leave and breathed a sigh of relief. A few minutes later Nick came into the room in his briefs. He got dressed and started packing too. I went in the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out Nick was completely packed and was staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I got dressed.

"Last night," Nick said.

"Don't do that!" I said. "All it will do is scare you."

"I know," Nick said. "But I can't help it."

"I'll take your mind off of it once we get in the tour bus," I said.

I went over and kissed Nick on the lips. Nick kissed back. I was glad he wasn't too scarred to kiss me. We continued to kiss until Mom said it was time to go. We grabbed our things and headed toward the tour bus. We threw our suitcases into the tour bus and got in it. Then I kept Nick busy by playing video games with him.

Kevin talked to Nick for a little bit. I stayed with Nick so that Nick wouldn't be scared.

"Kevin we know you were the first person to rape Nick," I whispered so that no one else could hear.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"We're not stupid Kevin," Nick said.

"Nick's first rapist had green eyes and was much gentler than this rapist," I said. "We know it was you."

Kevin sighed. "I'm sorry Nick," he said. "I just love you so much that I wanted more. I'm sorry I did that to you."

"You're apology is obviously not accepted yet," Nick said.

"I'm not surprised," Kevin said. "I don't deserve you to accept my apology."

I held Nick's hand as Kevin talked to us. Then I led Nick to the back of the tour bus so that we were away from Kevin. When it was time for dinner everyone was silent. Then we got back on the tour bus and headed to another hotel. Tonight Nick and I made sure to double lock our door. I crawled in bed with Nick and spooned him. Nick scooted back so that he was closer to me and sighed. I sighed too and we both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kevin's POV:**

The tour was finally over which meant that I had to go to a psychologist. Joe wouldn't stop smirking at me as I got ready to see the psychologist. Dad drove me because he wanted to make sure that I went. Once we got there I was called back and was led to an office. I was told to sit on the couch.

Two minutes later a man came in. He had sandy colored hair and blue eyes. He looked to be in his late twenties. His smile was contagious. He walked in and sat down at his desk. He looked over a few things before he began to talk to me.

"Hello Kevin," he said. "My name is Dr. Carter. Now, it says here that you are in love with your little brother. You touched him and kissed him on the lips. Can you tell me why?"

"I don't know," I said. "I guess it's because I love him. I've loved him ever since he turned thirteen."

"Tell me what goes through your mind when you look at him," Dr. Carter said.

I blushed. "Um…well…I have fantasies about him."

"What kind of fantasies?" Dr. Carter asked.

"I think you know," I said.

"Yes, but it's better if you tell me," Dr. Carter said. "You know, get it off your chest."

"Okay," I said. I blushed again. "I have daydreams where we make out. Sometimes it gets to the point where I fantasize having sex with him. I know it's wrong but I can't help myself."

"I understand," Dr. Carter said. "You've known him all his life and therefore have feelings for him. It's understandable. In fact it happens more often than you think."

"It does?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Carter said. "In fact, I'm in love with my brother too."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Carter said. "So I know how you feel."

"I just wish he felt the same way," I said.

"Have you told him?" Dr. Carter asked.

"My other brother found out and told him for me," I said.

"How did he take it?" Dr. Carter asked.

"He ignored me," I said. "And my other brother kept him away from me so I couldn't explain myself. Soon, my dad found out and sent me here."

"How in love are you?" Dr. Carter asked.

"I'm so in love with him that I raped him," I said.

"Wow!" Dr. Carter said. "You really are in love."

"It's hard to prevent myself from raping him again," I said. "It felt so good, so right that I want to do it again."

"Tell him how you feel about him yourself," Dr. Carter said. "Maybe he'll feel the same way after all these years."

"There's one problem with that," I said. "My other brother is in love with him too."

"So?" Dr. Carter said.

"He beat me to the punch," I said.

"Oh," Dr. Carter said.

"He told my little brother before I got a chance to and my little brother felt the same way about him."

"Oh," Dr. Carter said. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it," I said.

"All I can think of doing is trying to win your brother back."

"They both found out that I raped him though," I said. "So now my other brother is being extremely protective over him."

"Oh," Dr. Carter said. "Well, I guess you can try to win him back. Do things that he likes. First win his trust again, then win his heart."

"Wow," I said. "Thanks for the advice Dr. Carter."

"My pleasure," Dr. Carter said. "Now, I will tell your dad that we made progress today. Come see me next week and tell me how it goes."

"Okay, thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," Dr. Carter said.

I left the office and met my dad in the waiting room. Dr. Carter told him we were making progress and to see him next week. Dad drove me home and we got out of the car. When I got inside Joe and Nick were watching a movie. I knew that only way to win Nick's heart was through music. I grabbed my notebook and sat in the recliner. Nick scooted closer to Joe and Joe wrapped his arm around Nick. I grabbed my guitar and began to play a few chords. Then I got inspired and began to write.

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I don't know if I'll get up_

_I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dying without your love_

_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_'Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

I stopped playing the song and wrote the words down on my notebook. I looked up and noticed Nick was staring at me.

"Is that a new song?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. "I just played the chorus. I'm having a little trouble with the rest of the song. Would you like to help me?"

"What do you have so far?" Nick asked.

_You've warned me that you were gonna leave_

_I never thought that you would really go_

_I was blind but baby now I see_

_Broke your heart but now I know_

_That I was being such a fool_

_And I didn't deserve you_

"Then it's the chorus," I said. "That's all I've got so far."

"How about after the chorus you sing _Lookin' at the letter that you left_ and someone in the background can sing _The letter that you left, will I ever get you back?_ really fast?" Nick said.

"That sounds awesome!" I exclaimed. "Then maybe _Wondering if I'll ever get you back_."

"Yeah," Nick said. We thought for a minute.

"How about _Dreaming about when I'll see you next_?" Joe said.

"That's perfect!" I said as I wrote it down.

"Then, _Knowing that I never will forget_?" Nick asked.

"That's great!" I said as I wrote that down too. "Then we can sing _That I was being such a fool, And I still don't deserve you_. Then it will be the chorus again!"

"That sounds awesome!" Nick said. "Here, give me your guitar." I handed my guitar over to Nick. "I was thinking after the chorus we can sing:

_So tell me what we're fighting for_

_'Cause we know that the truth means so much more_

_'Cause you would if you could, don't lie"_

"Then:

_'Cause I'll give everything that I've got left_

_To show you I mean what I have said _

_I know I was such a fool but I can't live without you,_" Joe said.

"Yeah!" I said. "Then Nick can sing the beginning of the chorus softly then pick it up near the end! Then we'll sing the chorus again one more time, then the song will be over. This song will sound great guys!"

"Yeah!" Joe and Nick said.

"Do you want to go through it one time?" I asked.

"Sure," they said.

We went through the song. Once it was over I had tears in my eyes. This was just like old times, before any of us fell in love with each other. I missed those times.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"This song is just so great," I said. "Sorry, I tend to get emotional when I write a song."

"It's cool," Joe said. "Nick can get pretty emotional too."

"Yeah," Nick said. "HEY!"

Joe and I laughed.

"Well, thanks for the help guys," I said as I got up.

"Hey Kevin," Nick said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you want to finish watching the movie with us?" Nick asked.

"Sure," I said.

We finished watching the movie. All I could think about was how they were beginning to trust me again, just because we wrote a song together. This was going to be too easy. All I had to do was write or help write a few more songs and we'll be back to normal.

Once the movie was over it was time for dinner. After dinner we sang the song to our parents who loved the song. Then I typed the song on my computer. Once I did that I took a shower. By the time I got out of the shower, both Nick and Joe were asleep. I wanted to rape Nick again so badly but knew that Nick would probably go in Joe's room in the middle of the night so I wouldn't be able to. I got in bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Nick's sexy body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Joe's POV: One week later**

Kevin, Dad, and Mom were out for a while. Dad and Kevin were at the psychologist's and Mom was shopping. Kevin, Nick, and I started getting along again. I think going to the psychologist has helped Kevin. He seems to be his old self again. Nick and I are glad too. We missed the old Kevin.

Nick and I were making out on the couch as we watched a movie. Soon I had Nick's shirt off and was licking and sucking his nipples. Nick moaned and arched into me. I nibbled on his left nipple before moving to his right one. I also nibbled and sucked on that one before I lightly bit it. Nick shuddered with delight when I bit his nipple. I took my shirt off and started kissing down his torso. I kissed and sucked on his neck for a bit then moved down his chest.

I kissed his stomach and pelvis. When I got to the waistband of his pants I ran my hand along the waistband and started pulling them down. Nick freaked out. He let out a whimper and curled up into a ball. He looked at me with fear and I felt terrible. I was rushing things and I shouldn't be doing that, especially when Nick had been raped twice.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry we can't do this yet," Nick said.

"It's okay," I said. "I understand. You were raped twice. I would be surprised if you didn't have a problem with it. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I moved too fast and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Nick said. "You didn't mean to."

I kissed his chest and licked his nipples again. Nick stopped shaking and started moaning again. I smirked at my little brother. He wasn't afraid to show his pleasure. I kissed his pelvis again and nipped his left hip. I sucked on his hip and left my mark on his body, labeling him as mine. Nick moaned and closed his eyes as I kissed him.

Suddenly our front door burst open and a man with a mask entered. Nick screamed and began to shake in my arms. I held him close to me as the man pulled out a gun. The man came over to us and pulled Nick away from me.

"NO!" I shouted as I tried to get to Nick.

"Move and I'll shoot him!" the man said.

"You wouldn't!" I said in horror.

The man covered Nick's mouth with his left hand and pulled the trigger with his right. Nick screamed bloody murder as the bullet entered his right thigh. Blood started pouring out of the wound as Nick's eyes filled with tears and pain.

"Stand against the wall and put your hands on the wall," the man said.

I looked at Nick who shook his head. The man grabbed a fistful of Nick's hair and Nick whimpered. I walked over to the wall and placed my hands on it. Then I heard shuffling behind me and the sound of handcuffs. The man handcuffed my hands behind my back. Then he led me to one of the kitchen chairs and tied me to it. He put duct tape over my mouth and turned to Nick. Nick was on the floor holding his leg in pain.

Nick began to shake as the man approached him. The man picked Nick up and carried him to the couch. He laid Nick down on the couch and ripped off Nick's sweatpants. I screamed as the man took Nick's briefs off and began to touch him. Nick shook like crazy as tears fell down his cheeks. He was too weak from the gunshot wound to fight back.

"MMMMM!" I screamed as the man smacked Nick's balls.

Thankfully the man didn't rape Nick; all he did was touch him. I could feel tears slipping down my cheeks as I watched the man violate Nick. Once the man was done with Nick, he got Nick dressed. Then he pressed on Nick's gunshot wound and Nick screamed. I struggled against my bonds as the man tortured Nick. The man hit Nick until Nick passed out. Then the man turned to me and untied me.

"Try to fight or run away, and I'll shoot him!" he said.

I nodded. The man made me lay down on the couch as he tied Nick up to the chair. Then he came over to me and pulled off my pants and briefs. I knew what was coming and braced myself. The man kissed and caressed me as he touched my groin. I now knew why Nick was so scared. Then the man raped me. I can't describe the pain. It felt like I was being ripped in two. I screamed and cried as the man raped me. Nick had woken up seconds before the man raped me and saw the whole thing. There were tears in his eyes as he tried to get free and help me. Finally the man was done with me. He pulled up my pants and ripped the duct tape off of my mouth.

"Kiss me," the man said.

I shook my head. The man pointed his gun at Nick. Before he could shoot I kissed him. I felt no sparks whatsoever. This man was an awful kisser, unlike Nick. Then man shoved his tongue in my mouth and moaned as I made my tongue dance with his. Once the man had had enough he set me free. The first thing I did was punch the man. Then man pointed the gun at Nick.

"If you call the police or hit me again I will kill your brother!" the man snarled.

I nodded. The man continued to point the gun at Nick as he walked out the door. Once the man was at the door he ran to his car and drove off. Once I was sure he was gone I ran to Nick. Nick was crying and trying to get free. I lifted his chin so that he was looking in my eyes. then I pulled off the duct tape. I kissed him and he calmed down. I untied Nick and helped him to the couch. Nick sat down and I looked at his gunshot wound. I ran to the kitchen and got the First-Aid kit. Then I ran back to Nick and wrapped gauze around his wound. He closed his eyes and squeezed his hands into fists.

Once Nick was taken care of I closed and locked the door. Then I called 911.

_"911 what's your emergency?" _ A lady asked.

"M-my brother has been shot in the leg!" I said frantically. "A man came into our house and sexually assaulted me. Please, I need an ambulance. He's lost a lot of blood."

_"What is your address?"_

"352 Chestnut Road," I said.

_"An ambulance is on the way" _the lady said.

I tended to Nick until the police and paramedics arrived. The police asked me questions as the paramedics looked at Nick's gunshot wound. Then the paramedics put Nick on a gurney and put him in the ambulance. I wanted to go with him but the police kept asking me questions. Once the police were done questioning me I got in my car and drove to the hospital. I ran to the desk and asked for Nick Jonas.

"Nick is getting the bullet out of his leg right now," the lady at the desk said. "You have to wait in the waiting room on the third floor."

"Okay, thank you," I said.

I got in the elevator and went to the waiting room. While I was there I called my parents and told them what happened. They said they would be there as fast as they could. While I waited I thought about Nick. The poor kid got shot in the leg! I wished it was me that got shot and not Nick. I couldn't stand seeing Nick in pain.

Finally my parents and Kevin arrived. I told them what happened and my mom hugged and comforted me. Soon a nurse called us and showed us to Nick's room. Nick was fast asleep from the pain killers. I sat down in the chair closest to Nick's bed and held Nick's hand. Nick looked so fragile and small in the hospital bed. The nurse said Nick had to stay overnight. So our family got comfortable and stayed the night too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kevin's POV:**

Last night was a long night. Joe never left Nick's side except when he had to use the bathroom. Mom, Dad, and I had to get his dinner for him. As we were heading back to Nick's room my phone vibrated. I looked at the number and saw it was Steve.

"I have to take this call," I told my parents.

"Okay Sweetie," Mom said.

"We'll see you back in Nick's room," Dad said.

As soon as my parents were gone I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey man," Steve said.

"Hey Steve," I said. "What's up?"

"I just thought you should know that I did it," Steve said cheerfully.

"Did what?" I asked.

"I raped Joe," Steve said.

"You WHAT?" I shouted. "You were the one who shot Nick?"

"That didn't happen according to plan," Steve said. "I only did it to prove to Joe that I meant business."

"I can't believe you," I said. "I thought I told you not to hurt them."

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "Something came over me and I just shot him. I wanted Joe so badly!"

"I have to tell the police!" I said.

"No!" Steve said. "If you tell them then I tell them that you raped your own brother."

"You can't!" I shouted.

"I can and I will if you tell," Steve said.

I sighed. "Fine," I said. "But don't go bragging about it to your other friends, okay?"

"Okay," Steve said.

"I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Alright, bye," Steve said.

"Bye," I said.

I hung up the phone and went in Nick's room. Nick was awake when I walked in. A nurse came in and gave Nick his dinner. Joe ate his dinner while Nick ate his. Once they were both done I went over to Nick and hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" I said as I hugged him.

Nick smiled and hugged me back. I ruffled his hair as I sat down next to Joe. Joe squeezed Nick's hand and I noticed Joe had lust in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and patted Joe on the back. I mouthed "not here" and Joe nodded. The lust soon left his eyes as he smiled at Nick lovingly.

A few minutes later Nick looked at Joe with fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong Nick?" Joe asked.

"I'm tired," Nick said.

"Then go to sleep," Joe said.

"I can't," Nick said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm scared I'll have a bed dream," Nick said.

"Want me to lay on th bed with you?" Joe asked.

"Please?" Nick said.

"Sure buddy," Joe said.

Mom and Dad smiled as Nick moved over and allowed Joe to lay on the bed with him. They thought Joe was being a good big brother but what they didn't know was that Joe was lusting over Nick. Nick snuggled up next to Joe and soon fell asleep.

The next day Nick was released from the hospital. He had three stitches where his gunshot wound was. We helped him in the car and drove home. Once we got home Joe helped Nick up the stairs to his room. Joe closed the door and I had a pretty good idea they were making out.

Steve called and asked how Nick was doing. I told him Nick was getting better but was scared of everything. Steve apologized but I said that it was okay since Nick was too scared to have sex with Joe. Steve said he was glad he could help me. I hung up the phone when I heard the shower running.

I crept to Nick's room and saw Nick on his bed, listening to his music. Joe was in the shower. I silently closed and locked the door. I grabbed a sock and some duct tape and crept toward Nick. Nick's back was to me and his head was bobbing to the music. I felt bad with what I was about to do but I needed Nick right then and there. Mom and Dad were out to dinner so it was just Joe, Nick, and me.

"MMMMM!" Nick screamed when I stuffed the sock in his mouth and put the duct tape over his lips.

Then I forced his hands behind his back and duct taped them together. I took the ear phones out of Nick's ears and whispered love into his ear. Then I flipped him around so that he was facing me and his eyes grew wide. I smiled at him and pulled his sweatpants and briefs down. Tears filled his eyes as I looked at his sexy groin. I leaned in and whispered to him.

"I love you so much," I whispered. "You are the most beautiful boy in the whole world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Now…if you tell anyone what I did to you, I will do it to you again, got it?" Nick nodded. "Good, now just relax baby. It'll be over soon."

I ran my fingers along his groin as he looked up at me with pleading eyes. At the moment I didn't care what I was doing. All I cared about was that I was with my lover. Then I put him in my mouth. I sucked on him and ran my tongue around him. Nick tried to move but I straddled him so he couldn't. I could feel his body shaking with sobs as I gave him a blowjob. Soon, Nick was tensing up and was moaning. A few seconds later his semen spilled in my mouth. His semen tasted kind of good and I swallowed it all.

"You taste good baby," I said in Nick's ear. "Now I'm gonna have a little fun with you. By the time I'm finished you will wish you had chosen me instead of Joe!"

Nick whimpered as I played with the head of his penis. The head of the penis gets very sensitive after ejaculation and for Nick, it was no different. I stroked the head and flicked it with my tongue. Nick whimpered and squirmed under me. I could feel him starting to sweat from the discomfort he was in. I smiled at him and continued messing with the head. Then I grabbed his balls and squeezed them. Nick howled in pain. I loved hearing him scream. I released his balls and continued my assault on his head. Nick was shaking and sobbing by the time I was done. I knew Joe would be getting out of the shower soon so I cut Nick free and pulled the duct tape off of his mouth. He spit the sock out and I kissed him before he could close his mouth. Nick pulled away from me and I slapped his naked butt.

"Remember, don't tell anyone or I'll do it again!" I said. Nick nodded.

He flinched when I came over to him and kissed his forehead. Then I left him to dress himself. I felt bad for scaring Nick but I wanted him so badly. He would probably stay away from me for the rest of my life but I didn't care. I would be able to get him alone eventually. I walked to my room just as Joe stepped out of the bathroom. I closed my door and played my guitar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Joe's POV:**

When I entered Nick's room he was crying. I ran to him and pulled him into my lap. I rocked him back and forth gently as he cried. I was going to ask him about it later; right now, he needed comfort. I held him close to my bare chest and kissed the top of his head. He was shaking as he cried. Ten minutes later he stopped crying. All I could hear was his sniffles and Kevin playing the guitar. Soon, Nick stopped shaking and rested his right cheek on my shoulder. He was curled up into a ball on my lap. I began to rub his back and his sniffling stopped.

"Nick, what happened?" I asked.

"I-I w-was just th-thinking about y-yesterday," Nick said.

"Oh Nick!" I said as I kissed him. "It's okay. We're safe now. Kevin will protect us." Nick cringed at Kevin's name. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nick said. "Just thinking."

"About Kevin?" I asked. He looked up at me in surprise and I chuckled. "I love you remember? I'm so attached to you that I can tell what you're thinking sometimes. Plus, you cringed when I said his name."

"Oh," Nick said.

"Why are you thinking about Kevin?" I asked.

"I was just thinking why he would rape me," Nick said.

I sighed. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to think of him or me any differently?"

"Sure," Nick said.

"Kevin is in love with you too," I said. "We both have been in love with you since you turned thirteen. Remember when we were yelling and fighting after one of our concerts two years ago?"

"Yeah," Nick said.

"We weren't fighting over a girl," I said. "We were fighting over you."

"You were?" Nick said.

"Yeah," I said. "We both love you so much. I was just lucky enough to get to you first."

"I'm glad you did," Nick said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nick said. "After what Kevin has been doing to me, I'm glad I'm with you instead of him."

Kevin then walked by and Nick clung to me. Once Kevin had passed and we heard him go down the stairs Nick relaxed.

"Why are you so scared of Kevin all of a sudden?" I asked. "I thought things were getting better."

"They were," Nick said. "But while you were in the shower Kevin came in and talked to me. He said I should've loved him and not you."

"He did?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Well, just ignore him," I said. "No one can separate us."

"Okay," Nick said.

Soon our parents came home with dinner. As usual I sat next to Nick. After we ate dinner Nick and I went up to his room and talked. I knew something was bothering him but he wouldn't tell me what it was. So I decided to let it go. He could tell me when he was ready. I didn't want to push him. then I noticed a bruise on his wrist.

"Nick what's that?" I asked.

"A bruise," Nick said.

"From what?" I asked.

Nick sighed. "It's f-from Kevin," he said so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Shh!" Nick said frantically. "Calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down when someone hurt you?" I asked.

"He didn't do it on purpose," Nick said. "He just grabbed my wrist too tightly. He didn't know he was hurting me."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because when he saw the bruise forming, he apologized immediately," Nick said.

"Oh," I said. "Well, let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Nick said.

I got in bed with Nick and he curled up next to me. I breathed in his scent and held him close to me. I loved this boy so much! Finally I could hear him breathing heavily. I smiled at my sleeping little brother and closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kevin's POV:**

Last night I heard Nick tell Joe that he was glad Joe got to him first instead of me. Nick will regret that! Joe had to go to a doctor's appointment today and Dad had to go to work. So Nick and I will be home alone. I will make Nick regret saying what he said last night.

Once everyone was gone I went up to Nick's room. Nick was on his computer. I went to my room and got the things I needed. Then I came back to Nick's room and closed and locked the door. Nick saw me holding some rope and closed his computer. He backed away from me as I came closer to him. As I approached him he hit me a couple of times. I grabbed his wrists and threw him on his bed. Then I kneed him in the groin and Nick screamed bloody murder. He crumbled to the floor and I quickly tied him up. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes when he saw the lust in my eyes. I threw him on his bed and straddled him. Then I smacked his groin a few times while he screamed.

"Kevin, please!" Nick begged through tears. "Please stop!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it," I said as I smacked his balls.

I covered Nick's mouth as he screamed. I smacked and punched his balls until Nick begged for mercy. Then I gave him a blowjob for a little bit and forced him to give me one. Once I was satisfied I flipped Nick over and raped him. Nick screamed bloody murder but I didn't feel like silencing him. No one was home anyway. I grabbed a fistful of Nick's hair as I raped him, causing him to whimper.

"You will regret not wanting me!"I snarled in Nick's ear.

Nick continued to scream as I raped him. Once I spilled inside of him I got off of him and laid beside him. I stroked Nick's cheek as I regained my breath. Nick whimpered and closed his eyes as I touched him. He was very afraid of me and for some reason I liked it. I wiped away a tear and kissed him. I got on top of him and made out with him while grinding my hips into him. Nick tried to push me away as I kissed him so I grabbed a fistful of hair again and forced his face to mine. I took off Nick's shirt and ran my hands all over his smooth body. Nick was now completely naked. I started kissing his neck and moving down to his groin. Nick didn't like it when I kissed his groin but I didn't care. I rubbed and touched Nick's smooth groin and enjoyed myself as I forced him to kiss my neck and chest. This was a dream come true for me and I tried to enjoy every minute of it.

Soon I heard the front door open and sighed. I cut Nick's wrists free and pulled up my pants I let Nick get dressed himself and closed his door. Joe and Mom were home with some groceries. I was glad they decided to get some groceries on their way back from the doctor. I helped them put the groceries away and watched TV downstairs.

**Nick's POV:**

I was on my computer when Kevin came in my room. I knew there was going to be trouble when he held out a piece of rope. I backed away from him but he just came closer. I hit him a few times but it didn't faze him. He just grabbed me and kicked my groin. I screamed and fell to the ground. The pain was so bad that I couldn't fight Kevin as he tied me up. then Kevin put me on my bed and pulled my pants and briefs off of me.

He smacked and punched my groin until I begged for mercy. Then he put my groin in his mouth. I had to admit that it felt good but I didn't want him to do it to me. I cried silently as he sucked on me. Then he forced me to put his groin in my mouth. After I choked on his groin a few times Kevin flipped me over and raped me.

I can't describe the pain. It felt like my butt was on fire and was splitting in two. I began to scream like crazy as Kevin pulled in and out of me. Once he ejaculated inside of me he pulled out of me and laid beside me. He stroked my cheek and I shuddered at his touch. I was now terrified of him.

Then Kevin forced me to kiss him. Our tongues danced in my mouth as he pulled my shirt off. I was now completely naked. Kevin sucked and kissed my neck and torso. He even kissed my groin which I didn't like very much. Then he forced me to kiss his body as he rubbed my groin. I felt so violated. I couldn't believe my own brother was doing this to me. He gave my groin a squeeze and I squeaked. He seemed to like that noise and continued to squeeze while I squeaked.

Finally I heard the front door open and praised God. Kevin sighed and got up. He got dressed and closed my door. I put on my shirt and briefs and got under my covers. I curled up into a ball and started crying. I couldn't believe Kevin did that to me. I missed the old Kevin so much. I wondered what happened to him.

Twenty minutes later Joe came in my room. He saw my pants on the floor and saw me crying and put two and two together. Joe rushed to me and caressed my cheek as I cried on my pillow. Joe tried to wipe away my tears but they were falling too fast. So Joe just sat with me and rubbed my back soothingly as I cried. Once I calmed down Joe stood up with this determined look in his eyes.

"I'm going to talk to him!" Joe said.

"No, please!" I begged. Joe looked at me questioningly. "He said he'll do it to me again if I told someone."

"Well, technically you didn't tell me," Joe said.

"But Kevin will think I did," I said.

Joe pressed his lips to my forehead gently and pulled away.

"I'll tell him I saw your pants on the floor," Joe said.

I sighed. I knew Joe was going to talk to Kevin whether I wanted him to or not.

"Okay," I finally said.

"Hey," Joe said softly as he kissed me. "I just want what's best for you. I don't want you to be afraid all the time. I'm sick and tired of Kevin taking advantage of your gorgeous body. You're body is supposed to be for your lover not for some selfish loser like Kevin."

"Shh!" I said frantically." He may hear you!"

"I don't care," Joe said. "He is a selfish loser who can't get enough of your body. I'm talking to him right now!"

Joe left the room and I was left alone. Soon I heard shouting downstairs. The next thing I knew I heard something break. I ran downstairs and saw Joe and Kevin fighting. Mom was trying to break it up but had no such luck. She gave up and went to call Dad. I whistled and got their attention.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I shouted. "There is no reason why you guys should be fist fighting."

"Yes there is!" Joe said. "He hurt you!"

"Nick enjoyed it!" Kevin said.

"N-no I d-didn't," I said.

Kevin got up and grabbed my wrist. His nose was bleeding but he didn't seem to care. He squeezed my wrist tightly and I whimpered. Joe got up and was about to tackle Kevin when Kevin pulled me into a head lock and began to choke me. Joe stopped where he was and looked at me with worried eyes. I let a few tears fall to let Joe know I was scared. Joe nodded in response.

"Take one step closer and I'll cut off his air completely!" Kevin said.

"Kev, this isn't like you," Joe said calmly.

"Well, love does things to you," Kevin said.

"Yes, but Kevin, you would never want to hurt your true love," Joe said. "Your true love is someone you'd want to protect, not hurt."

"I DIDN'T HURT HIM!" Kevin screamed.

"You're hurting him now," Joe said.

"SHUT UP!" Kevin screamed. He pressed tighter on my neck and I let out a squeal.

"Kevin…please!" Joe begged.

"No!" Kevin yelled. "I won't let you take him away from me! I love him!"

"I know you do," Joe said calmly. "Which is why you have to let him go. You know the saying: If you love someone, you have to let them go."

"NO!" Kevin shouted. "I love being with him! I love being _in _him. I bet you can't say the same thing since he won't let you."

"At least I'm not forcing him!" Joe said.

"You're just jealous that I got a piece of him and you didn't," Kevin said.

That was enough for Joe. Joe took a flying leap and tackled Kevin, sending all three of us to the ground. Kevin let go of me and I gasped for air. Joe pushed me out of Kevin's way and tackled Kevin again. They rolled around on the ground and punched each other. Soon Dad came home and managed to pull them apart. I told Dad that Kevin started it and Kevin was sent to his room. Joe then told Dad that Kevin raped me. Dad looked at me and I nodded my head.

"That's it," Dad said. "He's going to an institution!"

Dad went upstairs and yelled at Kevin. Joe led me upstairs to his room.

"You're sleeping with me tonight," Joe said. "Just in case."

"Okay," I said sleepily.

Joe looked at me lovingly as I got in my pajamas. Then we crawled in bed together and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Joe's POV:**

I woke up to Nick crying softly. I rolled over and snuggled up next to him. He then rolled ever and buried his face in my bare chest. I ran my fingers through Nick's hair as he cried. Then I got some lyrics stuck in my head and began to sing to Nick softly.

_"Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you _

_From all around you _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always…"_

Nick's crying slowed while I sang to him and I began to hum the rest. The song does describe our relationship very well. Nick will always be in my heart no matter what people say to me. Finally Nick stopped crying and started sniffling. I kissed his forehead rubbed his back.

"Why don't you take a shower?" I asked. "You'll feel better afterward."

"Okay," Nick said softly.

I kissed his forehead again and allowed him to get up. Nick shuffled to his room and I followed him to make sure Kevin didn't try anything. Nick grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom. I made sure he locked the door behind him before I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

**Kevin's POV:**

When I was sure Joe was downstairs I grabbed the key to the bathroom which was on the doorframe and unlocked the door. Then I gently closed the door. I heard Nick humming "You'll Be in My Heart" as he washed himself. I shed my clothes and quietly opened the shower door. I stepped in the shower while Nick was rinsing out his hair. I looked at his delicious body as he rinsed his hair. He was very gifted "down there." Finally he opened his eyes and they grew big. I grabbed him as he screamed Joe's name.

"JOE!" Nick screamed.

I covered his mouth and smiled at him. He tried to get free but I pushed him against the cold tile wall. Nick let out a squeak and shivered at the cold contact. Then I got an idea, but first I wanted to rape him again. I wouldn't be able to see him beautiful body for a whole year since Dad is sending me to that institution so I wanted my last sex with him to be perfect. I bent Nick over while still covering his mouth with my hand. Then I slammed my cock into him without prepping him and Nick screamed. I pumped as Nick tried to fight me. Soon I orgasmed and Nick did too.

Then I decided to put my plan into action. I forced Nick onto the floor with his groin under the water. Then I turned the water on so that it was really hot. Nick screamed and squirmed under me but I put my foot on his chest so he couldn't go anywhere. When his groin started to turn red from the hot water I turned the water so that it was very cold. Nick screamed like a girl when I did this. A few seconds later he began to shiver.

"J-J-JOE!" Nick screamed when I let go of his mouth. "JOE, HELP! J-JOE!"

Nick began to shiver uncontrollably from the cold water. I just kept him on the floor and let him suffer. Suddenly someone pulled me out of the shower and ran in the shower. It was Joe. Joe turned the water so that it was warm so that Nick could warm up. Then Joe turned to me with hatred in his eyes. before Joe could even move I rammed him against the shower door and he fell to the ground. I then opened the shower door and pulled Nick out of it. As I was pulling Nick out of the shower Joe came to and grabbed me. I in return grabbed Nick's balls and squeezed them. Nick screamed as I did this. Joe let go of me and I let go of Nick's groin.

"We're gonna have a little fun before I leave," I said in a husky voice, causing Nick to shiver.

"Please Kevin, leave Nick alone!" Joe pleaded.

"I don't think so!" I said.

I pulled hard on Nick's groin and Nick shrieked. I pulled Nick into a headlock so that his naked body was facing Joe. Nick began to shiver from the cold but I didn't care. I stroked his groin and made sure Joe was watching. Joe had tears in his eyes as he looked at Nick's face. When I looked at Nick's face I saw that Nick's eyes were shut tight and he was breathing rapidly. I flicked his penis head and Nick whimpered.

"Please Kevin!" Joe said.

"NO!" I yelled.

Suddenly Nick started crying. I never realized what a wimp he was. I rolled my eyes as Nick sobbed. When I looked at Joe again I saw a determine look in his eyes. Suddenly Joe charged at me. I fell and hit my head on the sink. Before I passed out I saw Joe wrap a towel around Nick.


	15. Chapter 15

**Joe's POV:**

I was just finishing my breakfast when I thought I heard Nick scream my name. I walked to the stairs and listened intently. Then I heard screaming and Nick calling my name again. I ran up the stairs and to the bathroom. The door was unlocked. That's when I remembered the key that was on top of the doorframe. Kevin must've taken the key and unlocked the door. I ran inside the bathroom and saw Kevin standing on top of Nick. I yanked Kevin off of Nick and turned the water on warmer because Nick was freezing.

Then Kevin rammed me into the shower door and I lost consciousness. When I came to Kevin had Nick and was touching him. I grabbed Kevin and Kevin squeezed Nick's balls, causing Nick to screech in pain. I let go of Kevin and Kevin let go of Nick's balls.

"We're gonna have a little fun before I leave," Kevin said, causing Nick to shiver.

"Please Kevin, leave Nick alone!" I begged.

"I don't think so," Kevin said.

He grabbed Nick's groin and yanked on it, causing Nick to shriek. Then Kevin put Nick in a headlock so that Nick was facing me. Nick was shivering from the cold and I felt so bad for him. Kevin started stroking Nick's groin. I saw Nick flinch and looked at Nick's face. Nick's eyes were closed tight and he was crying. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and tackled Kevin. Kevin's head hit the sink and he lost consciousness.

I wrapped a towel around Nick and picked him up bridal style. I carried him to my room and put him under the covers even though he was still wet. My main concern was warming him up. I closed and locked my door and made sure the key to my room was in my pocket. I crawled in the bed with Nick and wrapped my arms around him. Nick nestled his head in my neck and scooted as close to my warm body as he could. He was still shivering.

Twenty minutes later Nick stopped shivering. I kissed his wet hair and got out of bed. Nick grabbed my arm and begged me not to leave. I got back in bed and hummed "You'll Be in My Heart" for him as I stroked his wet hair. Nick let out a sigh and closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead as I heard Mom shriek. She must've found Kevin naked and unconscious in the bathroom.

"JOSEPH!" Mom shouted. "CALL 911!"

"OKAY MOM!" I shouted back. "I have to get up but I'll be right back."

"You promise?" Nick asked quietly.

"I promise," I said while kissing his forehead.

I got up and called 911, explaining to them that Kevin hit his head. They said an ambulance was on the way. I went to tell Mom and told her what really happened. Mom looked at Kevin in shock. I helped her get some briefs and pants on Kevin so that he was decent.

"I'm staying home with Nick," I said.

"Okay," Mom said. "I think that's a good idea. We'll call you if something's seriously wrong with Kevin."

"Okay Mom," I said.

I walked back into my room and found Nick asleep in my bed. I went in his room and grabbed some sweatpants, a pair of briefs, and a white T-shirt and went back to my room. I hated waking Nick up but since the paramedics were coming he had to get dressed.

"Nick," I said softly as I shook him. "Nick, you need to get dressed baby."

"Mmmh," Nick moaned as he opened his eyes.

I helped him sit up and put his briefs on. Then he put on his sweatpants and t-shirt. Once he was dressed he dried his hair with the towel and got back in my bed. I soon joined him. We snuggled until I heard the paramedics come in. I walked to my door and watched as the paramedics wheeled Kevin away on a gurney. Then Mom left so she could follow the ambulance. Nick and I were finally alone.

Nick started kissing my passionately. I kissed him back just as passionately. I wanted to be one with him so badly but after what happened I doubt Nick will want to have sex with me. Our kiss became even more passionate, if that was even possible. I got on top of Nick, making sure I didn't squish him, and ran my fingers up and down his smooth chest. I took his shirt off and massaged his stomach. Nick moaned as I did this and I smirked. I gently touched his crotch through his sweatpants and Nick whimpered. But I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to make love with Nick so badly.

"Joe, stop," Nick begged quietly as I kissed him and rubbed his crotch. "Joe! JOE! Joe, PLEASE STOP!"

That got my attention. I removed my hand from Nick and backed up. Nick had tears in his eyes and he was looking at me in shock.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I just love you so much that I couldn't stop myself."

"It's okay," Nick said.

"Nick," I said as I laid down next to him. "You are my whole world; you are my everything. Without you, my life isn't complete. I love you so much that I would jump off a cliff for you. My heart has and always will beat for you."

Nick teared up when I finished my speech. "That was beautiful Joe," he said.

"I'm not finished yet," I said. "When I first held you in my arms when you were born, I immediately fell in love with you. You're big brown eyes, your sweet little smile, I loved everything about you. I want to kiss your pink lips; I want to touch your rosy cheeks; I want to listen to your sweet sounding voice forever and ever. When I first heard you shriek I ran to you as fast as I could. You were on the floor in the family room crying. I picked you up in my arms and sang a song to you. You calmed right down. The first time you skinned your knee, I was there to kiss it. The first time you went to elementary school, I was there to hold your hand. I was there for most of your life and I will always be there for you, no matter what. I love you Nicholas, and I always will."

Nick sniffled. "That was even more beautiful than the last speech," he said.

I grinned. "I'm glad you liked it," I said.

"Kiss me," Nick begged.

I kissed his lips. Our lips fit perfectly, like they were made for each other. Nick really got into the kiss and this time he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I allowed my tongue to dance with his. I wanted to make love with him so badly but I knew he wasn't ready. I loved him so much that I would wait for him. suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey honey," Mom said.

"Hey Mom," I said. "What's up?"

"You two might want to come down here," Mom said.

"What's wrong? Is Kevin alright?" I asked.

"He's fine, it's just…honey, he's lost his memory."

**Dun dun duuuunnnn! Reviews make me update faster :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" I said.

"Yeah, he lost his memory from hitting his head," Mom said.

"Okay," I said. "We'll be right there."

"Okay Sweetie," Mom said. " I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

I hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Kevin lost his memory," I said.

"He did?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did he lose all of his memory or just part of it?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," I said. "We'll find out when we get there."

"Okay," Nick said.

We grabbed our coats and walked out the door. When we got to the hospital Mom was waiting for us in the waiting room. When she saw us she smiled and led us to Kevin's room. When we got there Kevin's face lit up.

"Joe! Nick! " he said.

"I thought you said he lost his memory," I said to Mom.

"He did," Mom said. "He doesn't remember the last three years of his life."

"Oh," Nick and I said at the same time.

"So, he doesn't remember hurting me?" Nick asked.

"I hurt you?" Kevin asked. Nick just nodded. "How?"

"I don't wan to talk about it," Nick said.

"Oh," Kevin said. "Okay. So, I heard we're a famous band now."

"Yep," I said.

"Cool, so Nick's dream came true," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"That's awesome!" Kevin said.

"It sure is," I said while wrapping my arm around Nick's shoulders.

We talked to Kevin for a while, catching him up on the last three years of his life. We didn't tell him about our relationship or about what Kevin did to Nick. We just told him about the band. Soon it was time for us to go. We said goodbye to Kevin and went home. When we got home I took a shower. Nick got in his pajamas while I was in the shower. Once I was out of the shower Nick and I cuddled for a while and watched Nick's favorite movie. Then we went to bed.

The next day peas the same as the first. We visited Kevin and told him about his life. Nick didn't talk to Kevin much and I knew Kevin was upset about that. Kevin would try to get Nick to talk about music because once Nick starts talking about music, it's hard to shut him up. But Nick wouldn't talk much, not even about music. I knew what Kevin did scarred him but Kevin was different now. I hope Kevin never gets his memory back. I missed the old Kevin and I knew Nick did too.

A week went by before Kevin was allowed to go home. Kevin was surprised at the changes in the house over the past three years. I gave him a quick tour as Nick went up to his room. As I was giving Kevin a tour Kevin turned to me.

"Joe, please tell me what I did to make him hate me so much," Kevin pleaded.

I sighed. "You raped him," I said.

"I what?" Kevin said.

"You raped your little brother," I said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because you loved him so much I guess," I said. "I honestly didn't know what was going through your mind when you raped him."

"Oh," Kevin said. "How can I make it up to him?"

"I don't know," I said. "Sorry."

"So did I love him, like, more than a brother?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," I said.

"That's gross!" Kevin said. "I don't feel that way toward him now."

"Good," I said. "Because he's mine!"

"Don't tell me you love him more than a brother!" Kevin said.

"What if I do?" I asked.

"That's so gross!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Maybe to you," I said. "But to me and Nick, it's love."

"Eeew!" Kevin exclaimed. "You can have him. I only love him as a brother."

"Okay," I said.

"Do Mom and Dad know?" Kevin asked.

"If they knew, do you think they would let us be together?" I asked.

"Good point," Kevin said. "Well, I guess as long as you guys are happy, I don't have a problem with it."

"Thanks Kev," I said.

"No problem," Kevin said.

Dinner that night was great. Nick started talking to Kevin again, just like old times and we had Kevin's favorite dinner. After dinner Kevin went to bed because he was tired from getting home from the hospital. Nick and I watched a movie and then went to bed ourselves.


End file.
